


Gone To Far

by AstronSouls



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lara really did go too far, what would Carmilla do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone To Far

Carmilla sat on the chaise shocked, well on the inside anyway, the outside she was her usual broody calm self but the inside was screaming at the blond.

She couldn’t believe this girl was telling her to hero up, what was she a pez dispenser of heroism?

The vampire loved Laura, even died for her and fought her own mother for this girl, but it seems all Laura saw was her as a hero; not any of her past or the rest of who she is.

Getting up, Carmilla grabs her cup and heads for the kitchen to refill it; getting anxious really made her hungry.

“Of course I have problems with Danny…always touting she is a hero…then hero worshiping me ugh!” 

She opens the fridge and grabs a container, pouring more blood into her cup; as she turns she jumps seeing JP looking at the container of blood in her hand.

“Would it be possible to get more of that?” He asks looking like a kid about to get a special treat, and still wrapped in a bed sheet.

“Yeah sure short stack, but why don’t you have clothes?” She asks as she pours more into his cup, then returns the container to the fridge.

He sips the drink and smiles, “I suppose I haven’t really thought about it, I don’t even know where to get some for myself.”

“There’s an apartment upstairs, first door to the left, was a guy’s apartment should be some there…” 

Without a word JP walks out and up the stairs with Carmilla watching him with a confused look and then shaking her head.

Sipping her own drink, she walks outside and looks up at the sky, “I want to be everything she needs, but I have needs too!”

Carmilla knows she can keep things to herself, she even tried to open up just a little when she asked Laura to pretend to be somewhere other than the school for the night, but the blond had to drag them right back to reality and give her a slap in the face as an insult.

The vampire was so deep in thought she didn’t hear Laura come out looking for her, and the tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality quickly.

“What the?” Carmilla turns and sees Laura, she forces a smile.

“Hey Carm.”

“Hey cupcake.”

“What are you doing out here?” she asks as she steps closer and wraps her arms around the vampire’s right arm.

“Thinking, a lot of thinking.” Carmilla can’t help but lean into the girl who has captured her heart, but for how long will the blond be able to hold it.

“What about?” Laura asks as they lean against a bannister.

“About this school, my past….us.”

“The school is insane right now isn’t it?”

“Well yes but…”

“I hope we can save it again, and get things back to normal…whatever normal is around here that is. But we have you on our side, how can we lose right, I mean you are amazing.”

Laura states, completely ignoring the obvious.

“Laura…”

“I mean everyone knows you saved us all, risked everything and I am so glad you are here to help keep everything together, god knows I can’t keep it together without you.”

Sighing Carmilla pulls her arm free and walks to the other side of the porch, “Is that all I am to you, a hero? Did that man’s story not tell you anything about who I am?”

Frowning Laura follows the vampire, “Of course it did, but you’ve changed…”

“For what the better?”

“Well yeah, you save people Carm.” Laura says worry in her voice now.

“I kill people Laura, to survive, I’m a vampire. Not some heroic immortal that saves everyone. I saved you and your friends because I have fallen so hard for you and because your friends are important to you, they are important to me. But I do kill, I drink and I am not just some heroine you keep making me out to be.”

The vampire turns and looks Laura dead in the eyes. 

“I am a monster who happened to fall for this amazing tiny human, but that tiny human ignores everything about me BUT the heroic things I did for her.”

The blond steps back in shock, “What do you mean exactly?”

Biting her lip Carmilla continues, “You are all about saving Silas, and the students which is great, but you can’t take two minutes to figure out there is something wrong in our relationship because we won’t talk, and now a bit ago you pushed my insecurities completely aside like they were nothing and asked me again to be the strong heroic vampire…which by the way is only a small part of who I am!”

“Carmilla…I’m sorry it’s just the network, your sister and the school…” Laura starts but is cut off by a growl from the vampire.

“There you go again! Going right back to the Silas crap and ignoring us…I can’t do this anymore. You said once that my heroism wasn’t what you liked about me but all I see is that’s the reason and I can’t. I care for you Laura deeply, even love you but I can’t do this anymore.”

Carmilla pushes off the railing and looks at the blond, hurt and pain in her eyes before she jumps off the porch, takes one last look behind her before shifting and disappearing between two buildings, leaving a shocked and now crying Laura on the porch.

“Carmilla…”

She whispers the name barely audible before the tears just let go and stream down her face, she just lost the one person she loved with everything she had, because she couldn’t stop for a couple of minutes and just talk and leave the problems behind just momentarily.

In the distance a loud meow-howl could be heard, full of pain and sadness as Laura falls to her knees.

END


End file.
